This grant provides core support for a specialized cancer center operating as a department of the Temple University School of Medicine. It covers salary support and shared services and resources for an investigator staff of 19 experimental scientists working in four research areas; namely, 1. Chemical and environmental carcinogenesis. 2. Mechanisms and regulation of cell proliferation. 3. Regulation of metabolic processes in normal and neoplastic tissues. 4. Molecular disorders in aging. The program involves both reseach in cancer-oriented basic sciences and training of pre- and postdoctoral students. Predoctoral students are enrolled through the basic science departments of the Medical School or Science departments in the College of Liberal Ars in which staff scientist thesis advisors hold faculty appointments.